


Rain

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, High School AU, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Reddie prompt, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: For the weekly reddie prompt on tumblr: "rain".





	Rain

Richie and Eddie were walking home from a party on a cloudy Friday night. If someone were to ask either of them whose party they had just attended they wouldn’t know what to say. Some girl had told Bill and Beverly about it and they had dragged the rest of their friends along.

At first they had been worried that because they hadn’t been invited they would kick them out but when they arrived, all seven of them were ushered inside and handed beers. None of the others high schoolers said anything about them not being supposed to be there, at one point they even invited them to play beer pong. Needless to say, all the losers were more than a bit drunk by the time they decided to leave.

They split up in groups depending on which way they were going. Stan and Ben left together since their houses were close to each other’s, Mike left with Bill, Mike was staying over at his house so that he wouldn’t have to head all the way back to the farm. That left Eddie, Richie and Bev, her aunt’s house was in the way to Richie’s house so they would drop her off and then the two of them would continue to Richie’s house.

Eddie was spending the night there since there was no way for him to show up at his house this late and smelling of alcohol, Mrs. Kaspbrak would ground him for the rest of his teenage life. Not that it would be better if she found out he was staying over at Richie’s, which is why he had told her he and Stan had a project they had to work on and that he needed to stay the night if they were going to finish it.

The walk to Bev’s aunt house took longer than usual. They walked slowly so as to not fall face first on the ground with how much they were stumbling around.

Richie was walking in the middle, his arms thrown around both of his friend’s shoulders, that way when one of them lost their balance, the other two were able to keep them all on their feet. It proved to be useful when Richie tripped over his own feet. The only reason he didn’t end up falling was due to Eddie’s arm around his waist and Beverly’s hand holding his own where it rested on her shoulder. It was a close call though and they all staggered a couple steps, which sent the three of them into a fit of laughter.

They were still laughing when a gush of wind surprised them, lifting Bev’s dress and making a chill run down their spine.

Bev groaned, “I wish I didn’t wear a fucking dress to this party. I’m freezing.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

“I wish I hadn’t worn this shorts.” Eddie complained, from Richie’s other side.

“I have to disagree, Eds. You look hot as hell in them.” Richie said, winking down at him, but in his buzzed state it ended up looking like there was something in his eye.

That didn’t stop the blush from spreading over Eddie’s face, though. He cleared his throat before speaking, “Well, I don’t feel hot, I feel fucking cold.”

Letting go of his friends, Richie said, “Here take this, my little Eddie Spaghetti.” Then he took off his sweater and threw it over Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie smiled up at him and wrapped the sweater tighter around his frame. “Thanks Rich.”

“No problem, Eds.” Richie said, returning the smile.

“What about me?” Bev said, offended.

“I can take off my shirt and give it to you if you want, Bev.” Richie shrugged, hands already at the hem of his Henley.

Beverly stopped him, “Please don’t. I’m already on the verge of vomiting from all the alcohol and I don’t think I can keep it down if you start stripping.” Bev said, nose scrunched up in fake disgust making Eddie giggle.

Richie scoffed, “You wish you could see all of this.”  

Bev smirked, “I think you’re confusing me with Eddie.”

“Beverly!” Eddie exclaimed, eyes wide, panicked expression on his face. Luckily for him, Richie decided to take the statement as a joke.

“That’s where you got it wrong, Bev. Eds has already seen it all.” Richie said, smirking.

Beverly let out a loud laugh that echoed in the quiet, empty street. Eddie on the other hand was blushing furiously, from the cold, the alcohol and Richie’s suggestive, yet untrue statement.

Eddie spluttered, “I have  _not_! Shut up, Rich!”

Richie laughed along with Beverly and they continued to make their way to her aunt’s house, Eddie glaring half-heartedly at his two friends.

Once they arrived, they both hugged Bev and she placed kisses on both of their cheeks.

“Thanks for walking me home, boys.” She said, making her way to the front door.

“Good night, Bev.”

“See you later, Marsh.”

“Have fun at Richie’s house.” Bev winked at them and Eddie was glad Richie was too busy looking at her to notice the murderous glance he sent her way.

“We will.” Richie said, waggling his eyebrows. And with a final laugh, Beverly went inside.

That left the two of them alone in the street. Eddie was wringing his hands, nervous now that it was just him and Richie, he knew it was stupid, the two of them had been alone countless of times before but this felt different and Eddie didn’t know if it was because of the fact that he was buzzed or because of the stuff Bev had said before she left them.

Richie was being unusually quiet himself, Eddie was sure that if they kept this up, he wasn’t going to make it through the night without ripping the hair off his head.

Richie cleared his throat and said, “Shall we, Eds?”

Eddie nodded and grabbed the arm Richie was offering. They turned the corner and started walking towards the Tozier’s house.

Not enjoying the silence since it left Eddie with a lot of time to go through things over his head, things like Richie’s closeness, or how much he wanted to kiss him right now or how he was going to deal with having to share a bed tonight with his best friend, who  he has been crushing on for years now, he said the first thing that he came to mind.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night, Rich.”

“Of course, Eds.” Then with a wink, he added, “You know I love sleeping with you.”

Eddie groaned, “Is it too late to change plans and have you drop me off at my house?”

Richie shrugged, “I could, I mean it would give me a chance to visit your mom.”

“Uh, I hate you.” Eddie chuckled, hitting his head softly on Richie’s shoulder.

“See Eds, you say you hate me but here you are, practically nuzzling into my shoulder, wearing my sweater and spending the night at my place.” Richie said, a playful smile on his face.

“Would you believe me if I say it was the alcohol?”

Richie chuckled, “You did drink an awful lot tonight, didn’t you, Spaghetti man?”

“Just a bit,” Eddie said, giggling, “enough not to be  _that_  annoyed by your stupid nicknames tonight.”

“You love my nicknames, Eds.” Richie laughed, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

Feeling the need to change the subject before he accidentally told Richie just how much he loved those nicknames, Eddie asked, “Aren’t you cold, Richie?”

“Not with you here, you make me feel all warm and tingly inside.”

Eddie snorted, “Okay, no.” He pushed Richie away but he was laughing.

“Aw Eds, c’mon.  _Now_  I’m cold. Come here.” Richie said, reaching for Eddie.

He dodged Richie, laughing. And did it again when he tried to grab him for a second time.

Eddie started running, trying to get away from Richie, who immediately followed. Their buzzed state made it hard not to trip and fall but they managed to make it a couple of blocks before Richie caught up with him.

“You’re getting slow, Eds.” Richie said, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and lifting him off the ground.

Eddie squealed, “Put me down, Rich!”

But instead of doing that, he started spinning Eddie around.

“Richie, Jesus Christ, let me go!”

“Never!” Richie said, putting his friend down but refusing to unwrap his arms from around him.

Eddie pretended to try and extricate himself but the truth was that he was enjoying feeling Richie’s chest flush against his back, the way his arms went all the way around Eddie and how Richie’s chin fitted perfectly over his head.

He was enjoying himself so much, it took him a while to notice the drops falling on his face.

“Uh, Rich?”

“Yeah, Eds?”

“You don’t happen to be crying, do you?”

Richie scoffed, “That was one time, Eds. I can totally handle my alcohol now, thank you very much.”

“That’s not what I meant, you idiot.” Eddie said, shaking his head. He felt a couple more drops fall on his face. “Shit, it’s raining.”

Just as Eddie said that, the sound of thunder surprised them both. Richie let go of Eddie and looked up into the night sky just as rain started to fall down.

Eddie pulled up the hood of Richie’s sweater over his head trying to protect himself from it, “Damn it! Let’s go, Richie. If we run we might get to your house before we get drenched.” He said, zipping up the sweater.

Richie, on the other hand, was looking up, arms outstretched and laughing as the water fell on him.

Eddie stared at him in astonishment, mouth hanging open, “What on earth are you doing, Richard?”

“I’m enjoying the rain, Eds.”

“No, you’re getting pneumonia, that’s what you’re doing.” Eddie replied, unimpressed.

Richie laughed, “Come on, it’s nice.”

“It’s not nice. It’s freezing.” Eddie said, shivering. He had been cold before but now, he was bordering on hypothermic.

“I’ll keep you warm.” Richie said, wrapping his arms around Eddie for what felt like the hundredth time that night, this time though, Eddie found himself with his head pressed against Richie’s chest.

Eddie knew he should push him away and that they should find shelter from the rain, still he found himself clasping his hands together around Richie’s back. They stayed there, under the rain, for a couple of minutes before Eddie felt a shiver go up his spine.  

“This isn’t working, I’m still cold. I can’t feel my fingers.”

“I can fix that.” Richie said. He let go of him only to hold Eddie’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and keeping them in the space between their bodies.

Eddie looked down at them and decided that he liked the way their hands looked clasped together. He could feel Richie’s thumb moving over the back of his hands and this time, when he shivered, he found that he couldn’t quite blame it on the cold.

“Better?” Richie asked softly.

Eddie looked up only to find Richie staring at him. There was a smirk on his face, but his eyes were darting nervously around his face, as if worried he was taking this too far.

Eddie sighed, “It’s perfect.”

The smile that took over Richie’s face was blinding and Eddie’s stomach flipped upon seeing it up close.

It was as if the air around them was charged with energy and Eddie himself was buzzing with nervousness and excitement. It felt as if this unspoken thing between them that had been building up for several years had become too big to ignore it any longer. Eddie felt like he was on the edge of something and he hoped Richie wanted to take the jump and find out what was on the other side just as much as Eddie wanted to.

He figured he wouldn’t find out unless he took a risk, “Uh, you know what else is cold? My nose.”

Richie tilted his head to one side but then he seemed to understand and smiled. He moved closer to Eddie, bringing their foreheads together and brushing his nose against Eddie’s.

“Better?” Richie asked again.

Eddie nodded. With their faces so close together, even in the darkness of the night and with the rain still falling around them and fogging up Richie’s glasses, he could tell that his eyes were fixed on Eddie’s lips.

Eddie swallowed around the lump in his throat and said, “There is one thing that’s still cold though.”

Richie snickered, “If it’s your dick Eds I can totally help out. Just, not here.” He finished with a wink, and he would’ve ruined the moment if that wasn’t such a Richie thing to say and Eddie wasn’t used to it.

“Beep beep, Rich.” Eddie said, shaking his head fondly at him.

“Sorry.” Richie said, shrugging. “What is it then, Eddie?”

Eddie let out a shuddering breath and said, “My lips.”

Richie gasped, it was so soft Eddie was sure he wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t so close to each other.

“Eds,” Richie whispers, nervous. “Are you, are you sure about this?”

And Eddie, who is done waiting, done toying around that invisible line that’s been there for years, Eddie who knows what he wants, what Richie wants, just says, “Please.”

Richie sighs and then, his lips are crashing against Eddie’s and it’s everything the two of them had ever wished for. 

They let go of each other’s hands at the same time and Eddie’s go straight to Richie’s hair which by now is completely soaked. Richie’s hands find their place on Eddie’s back, gripping his own wet sweater tightly.

Eddie gasps when he feels Richie’s tongue pushing against his lips and Richie takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They don’t pull apart until they hear thunder again, in the distance but even then, they don’t go far.

“Better?”

Eddie chuckles, eyes still closed, “Perfect.”

When he opens his eyes, he finds Richie with a silly smile on his face, his glasses are completely fogged up and his hair is plastered to his face, Eddie can’t help but laugh at the way he looks.

“You look ridiculous.”

“You look cute.”

Eddie snorts at that, “How can you even see me in those?”

“I can’t. I just know you do.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, even if Richie couldn’t see him. He grabbed the glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of Richie’s sweater. Then he placed them back on Richie’s face, only for them to get wet again, due to the rain that was still falling.

“We are  _so_  going to get sick.” Eddie said, finally taking in their completely soaked state. Now that he wasn’t in Richie’s arms he could feel the cold starting to set in.

“It will be so worth it, though.” Richie said, “There isn’t a lot of people who can say they had their first kiss under the rain, you know. How fucking romantic is that?”

Eddie chuckled, “It  _is_  pretty romantic. You know what’s not romantic, though? Kissing while snot is coming out of your nose, which will be us tomorrow unless we get to your house and get out of this wet clothes.”

“Aw Eds, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Richie joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Richie’s hand before dragging him towards the Tozier’s place.

When they reached the house, they made their way inside as quiet as possible so as to not wake Richie’s parents. They left the wet clothes in the bathroom and changed into some warm ones.

Once ready, they both climbed into bed. Before Richie had time to worry about whether he should stay on his side of the bed or not, Eddie placed one of his arms over Richie’s waist and placed his head over his chest, leaving Richie with no choice but to wrap his arms around Eddie’s smaller frame in return, not that he was complaining in the slightest.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Richie spoke, “Hey Eds?” When Eddie hummed in response, he continued, “How are your lips?”

Eddie chuckled and Richie was able to feel it against his body, not just hear it.

He looked up and with his chin resting on Richie’s chest, Eddie said, “They’re still a bit cold, you know?” There was a playful smile on his face.  

Richie raises his eyebrows, amused, “Are they now?”

Eddie nods, “Do you think you can help me with that?”

With a huge smile on his face, Richie says, “It would be my pleasure,” before dragging Eddie close enough to him so that he can kiss him for the second time that night. Eddie goes willingly and soon enough their lips and the rest of them are warmed up thanks to each other.

They kiss until they fall asleep, cuddled together, smiles on their faces and with the sound of the rain still falling outside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment or come find me in tumblr at @jem-carstairs-is-perfection I’d love to know wht you though of this :)


End file.
